Subscriber provisioning involves the allocation of network resources and the configuration of network equipment to establish network services for the first time. VoIP services comprise an emerging market that capitalizes on the pervasive nature of our existing data services and the Internet. A potential subscriber may approach the initiation of VoIP services from many different starting points, determined largely by the subscriber's preferences, security needs, and existing network equipment. The process of setting into place and configuring the necessary hardware and software to establish VoIP services can vary significantly depending on the starting point of the subscriber. This variability can lead to significant costs for an equipment manufacturer or a service provider due to increased equipment options as well as the complexity of supporting diverse provisioning operations. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a generic and flexible method to securely accommodate the various starting points for establishing VoIP service.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in the figures.